Jane Eyre - An Alternate Ending (The wedding night)
by Alexia C
Summary: This is a "sequel" to the other story "Jane Eyre - An Alternate Ending". The other story works fine without these chapters, because, it's just about after the wedding, including the wedding night (it's rated M for leMon). This is basically exploring Jane and Edward's sexuality after they finally get married, and it continues after chapter 13 from the story mentioned above.
1. Chapter 1 - after the wedding

**Hello everybody. I decided I would give just another couple of chapters to my story "Jane Eyre - Alternate Ending" I wrote a while back. It's not in the same story because this chapters are rated M (yes, it's lemon), and I don't want to change the other story to M. Plus, it works without these new chapters.**

 **Since they are rated M, you may guess there is sexual content. Yes, there is, so if you don't feel okay with it, or don't like that stuff, please feel free to leave, I don't want to offend anybody.**

 **Disclaimer: I obviously don't own "Jane Eyre" or any of the characters in the book, I just borrowed them for an afternoon of writing and fun. It's all the work of Mrs. Bronte. Anyway, enjoy (to those who like this kind of stuff)**

 **Again, please excuse my english, I hope this one is not flooded with mistakes :(**

 **JPOV**

John had arrived with the carriage to take us back to Thornfield, we were now man and wife, the wedding had gone smoothly and without inconvenient, so different from my last attempt.

Thornfield was about two days away from Morton, and we began our journey. After saying good-bye to my cousins, and after John loaded my belongings into the carriage, we drove away from the place I called "home" for the last year.

I seated in one side of the carriage, looking through the window, the landscape cold, but at the same time, it held a beauty of purity and peace. Edward sat in front of me, Pilot on the floor of the carriage on the other corner, he was sleeping. My mind was a whirlwind. I was happy, excited, and nervous. Happy for finally having Edward by my side, this time no restraints, nothing that stood in our way. Excited, for the new life I was about to enter by his side. And nervous for the same reason, for my new life as his wife and mistress of Thornfield. I knew what was supposed to happen that night, and while I loved Edward so much and enjoyed our physical passion, I didn't really know what to do or expect. I had never known a man in that way, I didn't know what I was supposed to do, to say, to not do and not to say. I had no idea how to behave and act. Meanwhile, Edward was a man of the world, he had been with many women, his expectations of this night must be very high, and I was terrified to disappoint him.

I hadn't noticed I was quiet for at least half an hour, when Edward broke the silence.

"You are terribly quiet today, wife. Is there something troubling you? Come now, you can share your thoughts with your husband". Edward was being funny, he was using the word "husband" and "wife" too much, slipping those words in almost every sentence, ever since St. John had pronounced us that way.

His words had brought me back from my thoughts. "Nothing Edward, I'm fine, it's just…" and I stopped talking. I was frightened that my confession might annoy him.

-"Yes? carry on." he said, serious now.

-"I'm not sure what will happen tonight." I let it out, in a defeated air, I lowered my head and hid my gaze from his.

Edward's hand reached my chin and lifted my head, he wanted to look me in the eyes. When I did, I could see a tender smile in his lips. "My darling… are you frightened, or unsure? tell me, how do you feel."

-"I'm frightened. Never unsure. I know I love you, I want to be with you, I want to be a wife to you, it's just that…. I don't know what to do" I confessed.

Edward smiled, he stood up and changed seats to sit next to me. - "My love… the fact that you say _"I don't know what to do"_ makes me love you even more. Just when I think I couldn't love you anymore than I already do, something you do or say proves me wrong, and my love keeps growing and growing." - He kissed my lips tenderly, his hand caressed my face, my hair. I reciprocated the kiss, l was used to his kisses, to his lips, to his taunting tongue burning me with something I couldn't quite tell what was it. Desire?

"As for _"what happens tonight"_ … tell me Jane, what do you know or think happens in the wedding night? Do you have any clues, any idea, has anybody told you something, read something…?" he asked, as he took my hand between his own.

"Well… the first time we were about to marry, Mrs. Fairfax promised she would shed some light on the subject, but she never did. I guess we didn't have the time, or she felt uncomfortable talking about that. Then, Mary, Diana and me talked about it after you proposed to me, and what they know is almost as much as I do. We will both undress, we will be together, and our bodies will join. They say many women have expressed it's uncomfortable, painful too, but it's a wife's duty and one must fulfil it". I answered… and I didn't lie, I honestly didn't know anything else.

-"Ha!, no wonder why you are frightened. It sounds so dire put it in that way, specially to a young woman like yourself. Well Janet, it is true, it is expected on a wedding night to become one in the flesh, that man and wife normally undress and unite, but the way they have said it, it sounds like an obligation, a burden, rather than a pleasure and a bliss."

I smiled, a faint smile, then lowered my head again.

"Is something else wrong darling? Tell me, if you are not ready to enter this aspect of our life, I will wait, I want you to be comfortable with the whole concept" Edward asked again, he was very concerned for my mood.

"No Edward… I would never make you "wait" just for my insecurities. I knew what meant to be your "wife" when I accepted the first, time, second time and third time" Edward chuckled.

"but?…" Edward asked again.

"I'm also scared that I will disappoint you." I bluntly said.

"What? Are you serious Jane?" He frowned.

\- "Yes I'm serious… I know you've slept with many women, you are 20 years older than me, have traveled all over the continent, you know exactly what happens tonight and have ground for comparison. You can tell which one of the women with whom you've been has been the best, and I'm afraid that I will pale in comparison and will not live up to the expectations you have". - A tear ran down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it, I didn't want to be shown like an insecure, weak creature. Too late, he saw my tear.

Edward leaned his head against my shoulder, hugged me tight. I in change hugged him back, and taking advantage of him not seeing my face, I let some more tears run down freely, before I composed myself. I knew Edward was waiting for me to calm down, to reply with whatever he had to say.

\- "Jane, listen to me. Yes, it's true, I'm 20 years older, I have experienced the delights of the carnal act, and yes I have bedded more than one woman in my life, I know what I enjoy, and I knew what they enjoyed. But it will never, ever compare to what I'm about to live with you. And I'll tell you why my fairy. Because I love you. Do you understand me? I love you, with all my heart, with all my soul, my strength, will and senses. All the other women I slept with? Nothing, not a trace of love. I was a fool, I was a stupid young arse who only cared to appease my mortal flesh, didn't give a damn about whether they loved me or not. I took them, and then walked away. I hated myself for it, for many years, until I met you. And after I met you, I knew I never wanted to touch another woman in the world. Don't you see this Jane? What you are about to experience with me is as new as I will experience with you."

\- "How so? You just admitted you have bedded many women, and that you know which one of them pleased you best" I protested, it seems to contradictory what he just said.

-"My darling are you listening? I never loved any of them, never! the carnal act is nothing without love, is just a hollow thing, is gone in a second, and it leaves nothing but emptiness and loneliness . I suffered that for many years, I was too weak to resist the body of these women, but afterwards, all I felt was shame and self-disgust. I have never, ever been with a woman I truly loved. Remember Celine? I thought I loved her, I truly did. But now, now that I know what true love is, that was a false attempt of a relationship I clung out of desperation. And you know already that she never loved me, she despised me and just wanted my money. All the other women I took, I didn't love them, and I didn't care if they loved me or not, all I wanted was to satisfy my desires. I repeat again, I was a fool, an idiot, a reckless mess, a ship adrift. With you… this will be as new to me. Not just because you are pure, never known another man. I have never had a woman who has been a virgin, but that is not the trait I like best about you. This will be the first time I will make love to a woman who loves me, and who I absolutely adore. This will be the first time I will take a woman not only with my body, but with my heart and soul, and I will get hers in exchange. Do you understand this? I love you, Jane. I love you more than words could ever express." His eyes never left my own as he said these words.

This declaration left everything crystal clear. I smiled and I couldn't help to hug him and kiss him with all my passion. His words worked like a charm, gone was the fear to disappoint him, all that remained was a deep longing to be his. I hugged him tight, and my body leaned to his in such a way I knocked him down on the seat of the carriage, I was on top of him, still kissing him fiercely.

Edward's response was immediate. He kissed me back, his skilful mouth parting my clumsy lips, his tongue exploring my mouth, delicately at first, then more insistent. My hands were buried in his black hair, caressing his head, my mouth dropped to his neck and kissed him, first trailing my lips to his hot skin, making him groan with delight. This gave me more courage to continue with the kisses. His hand roamed freely my back, my shoulders, my waist, my hips… then he clasped my bottom and I opened my eyes. This was a forbidden place once upon a time, but now that I was his wife, no place of my body was to be forbidden to him. He began rocking his hips against my own, and I could feel how much he wanted me. I was so aroused I couldn't stop.

His hands grew bolder, and I noticed he was unbuttoning my dress. I began to loosen his cravat, and with each inch of his skin exposed, I became hungrier for more, and my lips claimed them, kissing, brushing, licking and sucking as best as my inexperienced mouth could.

Whatever I was doing, I felt Edward approved. He groaned, and when he finally opened my dress, he noticed my corset, and cursed. As I was on top of him, I straddled him without even noticing what I was doing, and with each kiss, each touch he gave me, I began to feel more in the need of something I didn't know what it was, I needed to feel him closer than we already were, a burning need in the centre of my body kept building, it was tortuous, it was almost aching, and I noticed that rocking myself against him made it feel a lot better.

This new position surprised him, and he became wilder, stopping the task of unlacing my dress just for a second, to hold my hips tight, and make them move against his own in a pace that was driving both of us to insanity. Once I picked up the pace, his hand moved again to my corset, and my hands began taking off his jacket.

Meanwhile, Edward's arousal was harder each time, I could feel it right below my core, his eyes were shut, his breathing hard, his mouth devouring my own, making us release moans and gasps. His jacket and cravat were gone, he still had his vest before I could reach his shirt, and then finally his strong chest.

As I took it off, I threw it to the floor, and Pilot whined and then growled. I completely forgot I was in the carriage. I smiled and broke the action, while Edward took this opportunity to kiss my neck and continue to try to lose my corset, never stopping the rocking of his hips.

"Edward, we are in the carriage" I said, stating the obvious, but perhaps he had forgotten it as well.

-"Hmmmph" he just mumbled and kept kissing me.

I tried to push myself back to my original sitting position, but Edward held me tight, he didn't want to stop.

I felt uncomfortable, after all, we could be interrupted any second and it would be so embarrassing.

"Mr Rochester, we're in —-shire, we must spend the night here before continuing to Thornfield. I must water and feed the horses. I will take you to the village's hotel." John announced, I felt a sudden relief. My puritan self would have been shocked to continue this intimate act in a carriage, and in my first time.

Edward opened his eyes, frowned, I could see he was annoyed. He sat down, and replied "Fine John, take us to the hotel".

We both looked at each other and laughed. Pilot was wide awake now, eager to get out.

\- "What's the matter old boy? you want out? wait a minute will ya? we're almost there" he patted his dog and went back to hug me.

\- "I better think of unpleasant thoughts before we get off, or I will shock all the people who see me like this" and he looked at his lap. His pants looked very tight, it would indeed shock all the descent people in town to see a man descending from a carriage in that state with a woman, even if this woman was his wife.

I chuckled, took his jacket from the floor and put it on his lap. "There. Problem solved". I said.

He laughed, and leaned his head on my shoulder before the carriage finally stopped at the hotel.

We both got as presentable as possible, thank God Edward hadn't progressed much on my corset, otherwise tying it back would have taken forever. I buttoned my dress again, took my shawl , wrapped myself in it, arranged my hair and was ready to descend. Edward tied his cravat and put on his vest and jacket, tried to comb his hair with his fingers, and was also ready to exit the carriage.

 _Will post the next chapter soon if you are interested in this story :P_


	2. Chapter 2 - One flesh - him

**Hi there - well this is it. This chapter is the wedding night. I noticed there is not a lot of fan fiction that touches this subject from Edward's point of view, most of them are either from Jane's point of view, or third person, so I'm trying something not very common. Excuse the grammar/spelling mistakes, I do hope there's not too many _'**

 **This is very M, unlike last chapter. Please leave if you don't want to read this kind of stuff.**

 **EPOV**

Good Lord, what power had this woman over me that I couldn't control myself at all? I was ready to take her then and there, in the carriage, forgetting about all the things I had prepared for her first time, our first time, in the marital bed. I wasn't going to stop, not this time, I didn't have the strength. Of course if she would have insisted, I would have stopped, but it would have taken all the willpower in the world.

After we descended the carriage, I gave some instructions to John on how to prepare our bedchamber, and asked John to take care of Pilot that night, to feed him, walk him and find him a place to sleep. Of course I was not allowing Pilot to sleep in our room, not anymore, and specially not tonight.

We entered the Inn, it was a quiet, small and humble place, it was meant for travellers obviously, since the occupancy wasn't very high. We checked in under the name "Rochester", and again I felt pride to finally call Jane "Jane Rochester". The owner showed us to our room, and when I checked it, it wasn't the palace I once expected to take Jane for our first night together, but it was their very best room, it was spacious, had a fireplace, a large window where the view was lovely, and the best was large and soft enough. It'll do, I thought to myself.

It was almost night, and we both felt some hunger, so we asked to have some supper served to us.

As we were dining in the small dining room of the hotel, I noticed Jane was eating very little, almost nothing at all. She was playing with her fork, like a child who doesn't like the food.

-"Is the food not of your liking, wife?" I knew I was abusing the word, but I wanted to shout it out loud for all to know that Jane Eyre, nay, Jane Rochester, was my wife, forever. And I wanted her to get used to being called that as soon as possible.

-"No, it's not that, I was thinking about what you said to me in the carriage" she replied, leaving the fork on the plate.

-"Yes?"- I enquired

-"You said you never had a woman who was… a virgin… so, your wife, she wasn't?" -

\- "Please let's not talk about my first marriage tonight. And the word "wife" is reserved only for you. But answering your question, no, she was not. I was young, stupid, inexperienced, when we married, and when I discovered that, I didn't really care, for I didn't know what it meant, at least not with her."- I answered, and I remembered how Bertha had tricked me even in that. I remember my first night with Bertha, I didn't know what to do other than how the exact act is performed, but I had no clue on how to satisfy a woman. She taught me, and I never thought "how did she learn that?", I was mesmerised for all the delight she had brought upon my body. Little did I know that all that was years of practicing the act with just about anybody who crossed her path, before and after our wedding.

-"Edward? Are you all right love?" - asked Jane. This time, it was me who went silent, remembering my first, dreadful marriage.

I looked up, and she was examining me, as if she'd guess what I was thinking just by looking at me. I smiled,- "Yes, I'm fine darling, sorry… Well… I'm done with my meal, are you ready to go to our room?" - I asked. As I said "our room", I felt butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help to keep smiling, I was about to experience what I have longed for so much time, to have Jane. She said tonight that she was afraid of disappointing me, doesn't she know that nothing she could do would disappoint me at all? My heart began to race, I loved this woman more than anything in the world, but I wanted her just as much as I loved her. I couldn't wait until I make her mine, and tonight it was finally going to happen.

Jane smiled shyly, and replied - "Yes I'm done… guide me there, husband".- She teased, and the word "husband" escaping from her lips lighted up a flame in me that made my desire explode.

I got up, walked to her chair, took her in my arms, and I climbed the stairs, with Jane held secure, as I always dreamed I would, to cross the threshold of our bedchamber as man and wife.

As we entered the room, I walked to the bed, and placed Jane there. I walked back to the door, closed it and locked it. The room was lit with candles, and the fireplace had a warm, welcoming fire. Not too bright, and not too low. John had fixed it for me, following my exact instructions. Everything was quiet, except for the small sound of the logs bursting inside the fireplace, and our breathing, we were both breathing louder than usual. I also had asked to have a bottle of red wine and two glasses, in case Jane needed to calm down her nerves (who am I fooling? it was for me, and my nerves, I was like a young school boy again tonight, as if all my past, my darkness and shame had never occurred).

-"Would you like to go and get ready my darling?" I said, smiling at her, looking at her small body in the bed, fully clothed. My voice was somewhat choked, and shaky. I hated that, I didn't want to appear as a nervous wreck tonight, out of all nights. She depended on me to make this night memorable and pleasant.

Seeing Jane lying down on the bed, had a strong effect on me. I began imagining Jane lying there naked, waiting for me to take her. My heart again began to jump in my frame, my pulse raced, and I felt an urgent need to take her. But this night was to be slow, not rushed, I was resolved on teaching her all the pleasure a man could bring to his wife, and not just satisfy my desire. Her enjoyment was the foremost priority for me.

"Yes.. I will go to the bathroom, excuse me for just a minute." She got up, and walked to the small room that was the bathroom.

I walked to the little table where the wine was, and poured me a glass, and left one for Jane, in case she wanted it. I needed some courage. I was so eager to take her, that I needed all my strength to remember Jane had zero experience, that going too fast might frighten her, even disgust her. I drank the content of the glass, and took off my jacket, vest and cravat. All that remained was my shirt and trousers. I took my booths and socks as well, I was barefoot now. I passed my hand through my hair, I was clearly nervous. I lifted my palm and looked at it, I was shaking a little bit. I chuckled at myself. I was almost 40 years old, had many encounters with lots of women, and here I am, shaking, scared to make love to the woman I loved. How pathetic is that?

I had dreamed of this night for so long. The first time I dreamed of making love to Jane was right after the fire, when she saved me. The image of her, in her nightgown, her hazel hair running down her back, barefoot, had sent chills to my spine. After she left the room, I couldn't go back to sleep. My bed was a mess, I had to go to another unoccupied room to try to sleep. I couldn't. I tossed, I turned, I was in a feverish dream, where Jane mastered me. That was the day I understood I was hopelessly, madly in love with her. I already knew I had feelings for her, I already knew I liked her, not going to say "love" her because up to that point, I was yet to experience what love really was. After that night, I knew I wanted this woman to be my wife, to spend the rest of my life with me, and if she didn't, it would be like a death sentence.

I remembered the first forbidden fantasy I had with her. In that lonely room, I imagined she'd come to me, again, that somehow she knew where I retired to spend the rest of the night. She would enter the room, her eyes locked on mine. Without a word, she would come to my bed, lay down, throw her arms around me and kiss me. I would hold her, take off that nightgown, kiss her, her mouth, her neck, her breasts, then back to her mouth, my hands discovering every corner of her body. She would gasp, moan, call me by my name over and over again, _"Edward, Edward"_ , then I'd finally take her. Hear her gasp with the feeling of me inside her, then thrusting into her very slowly at first, then going faster, her voice commanding me for more, my hips moving harder now, and then, finally, filling her, crying out her name beyond all reason, _"Jane, oh Jane, Jane"_. Her voice confessing me her feelings, _"Edward, I love you"_ , and I confessing my own, and then sleeping, in her arms, until daybreak would wake us…

Just to remember that fantasy I had, made me ache for her presence. I felt more calmed than before, I drank some more wine, and noticed I was all ready for the night, to please my wife.

Then, she emerged from the bathroom, she was like a mirage. Like that vision of my dream, like that night in my room, with the flames consuming everything. She was in that nightgown again, her hair not in a knot anymore, it ran freely down her back, over her shoulders. It was a little shorter than how I remembered it, but other than that, she looked identical to how I remembered her in my dreams.

I smiled, my heart filled with the love I felt for her, and my chest burned with the passion I felt. I walked to her, and she smiled back to me, she looked a bit shy.

-"Oh Jane… my love.. how beautiful you are" - I whispered, while I caressed her face, took some hair threads in my hand and sent them on her back, I wanted nothing to cover her beautiful face tonight.

-"I've been called many things all my life, and "beautiful" is a word I don't think I will ever get used to hear" - she teased, smiled at me, trying to hide her nerves behind those remarks,

-"You are a beauty to my eyes, if I traveled all the world a thousand times, if I lived a hundred lives, I would never find a woman like you" - her smile grew wider, her eyes glowed, and this gave me a signal that it was time to begin.

I slowly bent my head to her, my lips kissed her, first tenderly, softly, my lips brushing her lips, my hands featherlight over her face. Then, I took her face with my hand and kissed her completely. My lips coaxed her own to open, and I could feel her tongue entering my mouth, timidly, and then with more security. I suckled her tongue into my mouth, and this made Jane moan. Her moans fuelled my desire more, and I became bolder. I took her hands and put them in the first button of my shirt, I wanted her to undress me, just as I was planning to undress her.

She began to open the buttons of my shirt, one by one, and then took my shirt out of my trousers. Once it was open, she pushed my shirt down, and it revealed my chest. She broke the kiss for a second to look at me. I've never been a "handsome" man, but what Jane saw surely was of her liking, for she seemed absorbed and intrigued. She began to touch my chest with her little fingers, to trace the layer of hair that covered it, then my shoulders, back to my pectorals and down to my abdomen. She gasped, she kept caressing me, apparently she liked my chest hair, she played with the dark curls, and kept brushing her fingers over my skin. I panted, this feeling was making me lose all reason. I took her hand to my mouth, and I began kissing her fingers, I continued just brushing them with my lower lip, and finally, sucking them. Jane moaned loudly, her eyes opened even more, I kept sucking them, nibbling them, all the time looking straight to her eyes, to know if it was pleasing her.

I saw her little chest began rising and falling harder, her breathing was more difficult, it came in little gasps. I could tell she was as aroused as I was. Before I have the delight to see her, I wanted her to see me completely undressed, so she could feel calm and know me before revealing herself to me.

I took her little hand, and drove it down to my trousers, I wanted her to take them off, my breeches, and see me. But she didn't do that. The tightness in my pants had called her attention, and her hand dropped even lower, to trace the shape of my manhood. This was a surprise, I opened my eyes, gasped and moaned, as her little hand discovered the contours of my hardness. She began touch it with just her fingers, teasingly at first, then used her entire palm to touch me, to grab me.

"Oh God Jane" - I said, I knew she was religious and she might get offended for saying that, but my mind was no longer in control, I didn't know what I was saying. She began rubbing her hand against my crotch, apparently it excited her as well, to feel the strong effect she had on me. She kept an insistent movement, gasping, while I groaned and moaned, my heart beating in a furious pace, as loud as a drum. But soon I had to stop her, if she kept with that, my hard won control would be lost and I wouldn't be able to resist her any longer. When I took her hand away, she protested with a groan, but then, I took her hand again to the opening of my trousers. I opened the first button, to let her know what I wanted, and she followed immediately. She began unbuttoning my trousers, until they also fell and hit the floor. I stepped out of them, and all that was left were my breeches. She didn't waste any time, and also let them loose, and in a second, I was completely undressed in front of Jane.

I was nervous, I was sure she had never seen a naked man, perhaps illustrations or statues, but never something as real as this moment. I didn't know what Jane would think of the male anatomy. I looked at her eyes to check her reaction, and I was relieved of what I noticed in her. She was not frightened, not disgusted, she was surprised, she was aroused. At seeing my full body, she gasped, and again her curious hand began touching my skin, starting from my neck, my shoulders, arms, back to my chest, going lower to my abdomen, and down. I groaned, when her hand grabbed me completely, this time with nothing to interfere between her palm and myself, and threw my head back, as her little fingers stroked me, up and down, slowly, very softly.

"Jane, oh yes, oh my love" - I said, and again, the pleasure incredible, overwhelming me with the feeling of her little hands on me, which now grew bolder, her stroking more insistent, more fierce. After just a moment, I had to stop her again, I couldn't allow to end everything in such a clumsy way.

She had indeed amazed me, so far, I had done absolutely nothing to pleasure her, all the pleasure was from her to me, as if I was the student and she was the teacher, when it was the other way around.

-"My darling, you have seen me, please, I need to see you now". I had to get her permission to undress her.

Her hands took my own and directed them to the opening of her nightgown. Her eyes were like two burning fireballs, fixed relentlessly on my own.

I opened her nightgown, and noticed she had absolutely nothing else, when it hit the floor, she was completely naked in front of my eyes. I gasped.

I have seen many women naked in front of me. I remembered Celine, her wide hips and firm breasts, her skin white as milk, then Giacinta, her slender, long legs, perfect bust, mediterranean tanning, and then Clara, slim, so athletic. All these women were nothing compared to what I had in front of me. To me, Jane was perfection.

I couldn't take it anymore. I took her in my arms and kissed her, kissed her with all the longing I've been keeping for so long.

I began walking with her, never stopping the kiss, to our bed. I placed her in the bed, and I crawled on top of her, while I kept kissing her lips, and then her earlobe, her neck, her collarbone. I wanted to kiss her from head to toe, but I didn't work the nerve just yet.

Jane began caressing my shoulders, my arms, my lower back… I knew she wanted more, and once I understood that Jane needed to feel me more intensely, I was ready to go further. My hands began roaming her little frame, until I reached her breasts. She gasped, for a second I felt distress from her, then I felt her relax, and it was the sign I needed to proceed. My hand took one breast, fitting perfectly in my palm, and then the other. I began massaging them, caressing them, the contour of the perfect globe. She moaned, she was enjoying this. My thumb found her nipple, and she moaned louder now. I began teasing the little tip until it became hard, Jane was fighting hard to keep herself in control, and I could tell she wouldn't succeed. I began rubbing it, harder every time, Jane couldn't keep quiet, my name escaped her lips from time to time, and it was pushing me to my edge.

I lowered my head and with my nose, I began touching her breast, then with my lower lip, a light touch, she kept gasping, panting. Finally, I took one in my mouth, and my tongue played with the hard little tip, and then I began sucking, softly first, then harder until Jane moans became cries. First one, then the other, my hands always massaging them, her hands digging in my back, in my hair, scratching my shoulders.

I lifted my gaze and saw Jane with her head back, her eyes closed, wetting her lips with her tongue, fighting to not scream. I grinned, I was succeeding, I was pleasuring her.

After a moment, I stopped kissing her lovely breasts, and a whimper of disapproval escaped from her mouth, and I grinned again. I began working my way down, kissing her navel, my hands touching her waist, then her hips, my mouth going lower still, until I found what I was searching for.

-"Oh Edward!" she cried out in surprise when she felt my lips and hot breath over her entrance. Without me directing her, she opened her legs wider, granting me more access to her more sacred area.

I grabbed her hips with both hands to keep her still, and with my tongue, I began to open the path deeper into herself through her folds. When I felt them so slick and so wet, I nearly lost all control of myself, but my mental concentration was stronger, and I was determined on bringing Jane as much pleasure possible before we actually consumed our marriage.

Jane let out a loud moan, she arched her back, all while her hands started pulling my hair, it hurt but I didn't want her to stop, for I knew what was causing it. Her heels were firmly pressed against the mattress, and she moaned, couldn't keep silent as much as she tried. I kept tasting her, holding her secure with my hands, and my tongue kept an in and out movement, and then changed into a circular motion over her gem, the place I knew was the weak spot of any woman. She cried out when I did this, and I kept on playing with my tongue, until I finally began sucking. Jane was not moaning anymore, she was crying my name, incomprehensible words, and again my name. I felt she was about to come, as I felt it, I brought my hand to help me, and as I sucked, I also introduced my two fingers inside her, and began a pumping motion. This was enough to bring Jane to the end, I could feel her little spasms beneath my mouth and fingers, her tiny contractions, her body go rigid, pulling my hair even harder, and the final, triumphant cry: _"Oh Edward, oh yes…"_. As I felt the sensation was washing over her, I slowed my motion, I pretty much didn't touch her, my hand returned up, from her mound of Venus, up to her navel, up to the centre of her chest, and then her neck.

I returned up, looked at her, and she was opening her eyes. I smiled at her, and asked:

-"How was it Jane? How do you feel?" I knew she enjoyed it, I just needed to hear her.

-"Oh my… Edward… I… I had…" and she laughed. I laughed with her. I took the threads of hair that had moved and put them back, my eyes looking at hers with such love, such adoration, and so much desire.

-"I never felt that before. If your kissed had brought me to madness, I don't know how to describe what you just did to me" - she said, a smile in her beautiful lips. My chest swelled with pride, I had done it, I had taught Jane what will be like to share a bed with me, my smile grew wider, and I bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

-"Those feelings are going to be part of our lives forever Janet, I will make sure to give them to you over and over again." I replied, and caressed her face with the back of my hands.

She smiled, and I kissed her. The taste of her was intoxicating to me, to her, I wasn't so sure how it would be like, but I couldn't resist a kiss, I know it might shock her, it was a new sensation to her, but apparently she didn't seem to mind she was tasting herself in my kiss.

-"I can't wait any longer my love, I need to take you now" - I said hoarsely, the words escaped my mouth.

-"Yes Edward, I'm ready, I'm yours." Jane's permission had given me the calmness I needed to begin, but also the fire I needed to perform.

I positioned myself on top of her, her legs opened wider, and I took my hardness in my hand, and brushed her folds with its tip. She moaned again, and so did I, we both felt delirious… I wanted her to get used to me before I entered her, to make her as comfortable as possible. When I felt myself wet from the contact with her, and I understood she was ready, I guided myself in, but I couldn't enter.

Since I had never been with an innocent female, I never felt what it was like to encounter the barrier of the virtue of a woman. I didn't know how to proceed without causing pain. I knew it would hurt her, but it had to be done. I groaned, positioned myself again, caressed her face with my other hand, and said _"I love you Jane"_ , and then I pushed harder, feeling the slight wall break.

I heard Jane hiss, and grunt, her fingernails were sunk in my back. It had hurt her, I knew it would, and I felt like a brute, a beast, for bringing this unpleasant sensation to my elf.

-"Are you all right Jane?" - I asked, my voice dripping with fear.

-"Yes…" she whispered. I knew she wasn't, but she was being brave for me. I had to make the pain go away quickly.

-"It will pass soon my darling, I promise". - To feel myself inside her, was too much bliss, to much fortune, I just couldn't believe my luck. I pulled back a little, and pushed in, and heard her moan a little, a mixture between arousal and pain. I repeated the exercise, very slowly, very softly, until I felt Jane moving below me.

That was it, Jane was no longer in pain, or at least not so much pain, she wanted more. I moved again, this time deeper inside her, tearing up moans from her lips. My thrust took a rhythm I knew Jane was enjoying, and of course, so was I. I was going deeply into her, slowly, and deeply.

I had to remain focused, because if I gave free reign to my desires I would finish soon and I wanted Jane to come again. Jane began moving faster below me, I could tell she wanted more, she moaned and gasped with each movement, and I could feel my manhood hardening more and more inside her.

I grabbed her buttocks, and rolled over, never separating our bodies. She was now straddling me, again, only this time I was already inside her. - _"Let's finish what we started in the carriage_ "- I said, my voice unrecognisable, a devilish grin on my lips. Jane opened her eyes, looked at me startled, she didn't know how to proceed.

I took her hips and indicated them to rock against my own, just like she did back in the carriage. She did this, and discovered a whole new pleasure, moaning loudly. I was giving all the control to Jane, she could keep the pace she wanted, feel me inside her however she wanted to. She began rocking slowly at first, and when she discovered the amazing wave of pleasure that hit us, she became more eager, impatient to reach her end again, and began rocking harder and faster against me. I released her hips, she didn't need my direction anymore, and began touching her breasts. She cried out when she felt my fingers tenderly pinching her nipples, and her hands, placed on my chest, began scratching it, making me hiss and moan along with her. I had to keep myself calm, not get carried away, let her finish again, and I was starting to think it'd be impossible, that I couldn't resist so much.

Then I felt Jane desperately rocking herself against me, riding me like a master horsewoman, she was crying out, louder and louder as she moved faster and faster, and I felt I was almost there. I also couldn't keep silent, I groaned, gasped, grabbed her breasts harder and harder, until I felt her. Felt again the small spasms, the tightness, the shivers in her spine and in her whole body, she gave one last cry, she cried out my name _-"Edward! "_ \- I succeeded, I made her come again, and now it was my turn to finish.

As she was about to crumble herself on top of me, I sat and grabbed her body with my right arm, and with my left arm I supported our weight in the mattress, and I began pushing myself harder and harder into her, I was trying to finish, to get my satisfaction as well. I groaned, I sucked her skin, I kept rocking my hips wildly, going deeper into her with every move. Jane was exhausted, but feeling me like this was causing her to moan and groan lazily, as she was still recovering from her climax. It didn't take too long afterwards, a few more moments of savagely devouring my elf, until I felt it, pulsation after pulsation, felt myself releasing inside my beloved. It came accompanied by a loud groan that escaped deep inside my throat. I also cried out her name frantically, loudly, _"Jane, Jane, oh yes, oh my darling"_ \- Jane moaned too when she heard her name pronounced by my lips, and also felt how I filled her. She cradled my head against her chest, while I enjoyed the earthquake shaking my bones, my flesh and my soul.

A few moments later, we both collapsed on the bed, she on top of me. We were both breathing loud, catching our breaths, a thick sheet of sweat covering our naked bodies. As I caught my breath I said:

-"Jane, this was the most perfect, most incredible night in my life. It's a million times better than how I imagined it would be." I kissed her temple, and hugged her tight.

"Oh Edward… I don't think I could have been more wrong about what to expect tonight. If somebody ever asks me what happens in the wedding night, I will summarise everything in one word: magic."

I smiled, kissed her again, and then removed the covers, got inside the bed, and slept calmed and sound until the next day, just like I had wanted and wished for so long, with Jane in my arms finally mine, my wife.


End file.
